Wonderstruck
by ObsessiveBrunette
Summary: AU Oneshot. I was enchanted, watching his silhouette through the window, wishing for the day when I could open the door and see his face. SasuSaku


Author: ObsessiveBrunette

Rating: I don't really have one, I'm just rating all my fics T

Pairing: SasuSaku

AU: Yes

Summary: Oneshot. I was enchanted, watching his silhouette through the window, wishing for the day when I could open the door and see his face. SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I am merely borrowing them because I'm too lazy to invent my own.

Wonderstruck

Every day, she watches.

She watches the mysterious man, who never seems to get any closer to her window, but never seems to get any farther, either.

She watches the animals, and marvels at how they seem to flee from the figure as if it repels them, though she herself feels pulled toward him.

She watches the sky, or more precisely, the clouds that swirl above her and her little world, the same bleak gray as every day.

So dark. So quiet. So alone.

Every day, she tries the door, wishing for once that it wouldn't be locked.

She ponders if the man ever wonders about her, watching him from up in her tower. She knows he sees her, but he doesn't seem to mind.

She wonders if their hands would fit together. She somehow knows they would make a striking couple, though she has never seen his face before, only his silhouette.

She longs for his embrace.

She is wonderstruck.

Every day, he gazes.

He gazes up at her and knows, in those moments, that she is looking back.

He gazes at the trees, and wonders at how ancient they are, old enough to know everything, all the secrets of this land. He wonders if they know what his own secrets are.

Why he doesn't climb the tower, he asks himself every day, and every day he doesn't know the answer, yet he stays where he is, caught in a lethargic trance.

The man and woman are locked in a stalemate. One free on the ground, not bothering to go up, the other trapped in the air, trying desperately to come down.

The man notices a movement. The woman is gone from her perch on the windowsill, and suddenly, he feels very alone.

Her presence is a part of him, he realizes, and its absence seems to awaken him from a deep slumber. He turns towards the tower and begins to _run. _

Every second he gets closer, he feels more and more alive.

He feels as if he is moving towards magic, and he feels on top of the world.

The little world all around him, where nothing makes a sound, but if you listen hard enough you can almost hear a heartbeat.

The little world all around him, where the sun never shines and nothing moves but the wind, but if you try hard enough you can almost _feel _the pulse of life.

He is wonderstruck.

He is coming closer, she realizes, and something in her stirs.

The restless pitter-patter of her heart, perhaps, thumping wildly and erratically, so out of rhythm, but so perfectly in sync.

She is excited, she grasps, excited for the first time in her lonesome, silent existence.

And suddenly, she needs to be near him. She needs to be by his side, to discover if their hands are a perfect match, if he is feeling the way she is right now. Turning from the window, she rushes towards the door, and with a growing sense of anticipation, turns the handle, hoping beyond hope it will somehow turn.

This is the moment, she thinks to herself. The fairytale moment, where the knob turns easily, as a sign the prince and princess are meant for each other.

But instead, she finds the door locked.

She has not returned to the window, he notes, and wonders what could be happening inside her majestic prison.

Prison. He knows now that she is ensnared inside, and wants to free her desperately.

He reaches the base of the structure, half expecting a dragon to come roaring out at him, but finds the world as cold and dead as ever.

He thinks he hears a crash coming from above, and a rather un-ladylike grunt of satisfaction, but passes it off. The excitement is getting to him, he tells himself. He is imagining things.

The man feels animated as he searches for a door up to the damsel he is sure is in distress.

Finally, he finds it, eroded with time, although what could have impacted it in this unmoving place he can't guess.

It is locked.

She is on fire, her passion consuming her wholly and completely.

He is electrified, his fervor coursing through his veins.

He tries the door again and again, but to his frustration, nothing gives. That's when it breaks, splintering into a thousand miniscule pieces, raining all around the man.

She is on the other side, her hair tousled and her pants echoing loudly around the stairwell. Her face is reddened with exertion, her dress is torn and tattered, but she is still the most stunning women the man has ever seen.

Her hair is a unique shade of pink, but that isn't what the man notices first.

It is her eyes; her brilliant emerald-green eyes, shining with pure and undiluted joy, that keep him enraptured, although his enthralled state is broken when she comes barreling into him, jumping into his arms.

He rumbles a surprised sound as they fall to the ground, her on top of him in a pile of splayed limbs.

Quickly she stands up, tittering nervously in embarrassment, and she takes the opportunity to finally _see _him.

She sees everything.

She sees his perfectly messy raven-colored hair, and is captivated by its silky appearance. She wants nothing more than to run her fingers through the strands.

She sees the curve of his features, how they are neither gentle nor harsh, and the perfection that is his face.

She sees the small smile on his face, and instinctively knows that a smile on this dark-haired prince's face meant more than any words he could have spoken.

She sees his eyes, and feels like she is drowning in the endless pools of onyx.

He is gorgeous.

She holds out her hand to him, but rather than pulling the man up, as she intended, he pulls her down to lay next to him, and she laughs.

He thinks her voice is the most melodious sound he has ever heard.

She thinks their hands were made as a matching set, and she never wants to let go.

They lie in silence, hand-in-hand, but the silence speaks all the words they could ever need.

Looking around them, the man takes in the trees, and how all-knowing they seem. His eyes lighten a little as he notices the tiny flowers that have appeared on each one, in various shades of pink and white. They are sakura blossoms, and they are beautiful.

Looking above them, the maiden realizes with a gasp that the sky is no longer the cold and merciless tomb of gray, but an exuberant and radiant blue, a joyous color that makes the grass look greener and the world a little brighter.

For the first time, the sun shines on the little world.

The couple is wonderstruck.

**A/N: So, that was my first oneshot, and I'm just experimenting with different writing styles. If you didn't figure this out, this story was inspired by Rapunzel, or more specifically, TANGLED! I adore the movie, and just had to do something kinda-sorta-like-it. Your thoughts would be much appreciated, and if you have any questions or anything to say PM me! Seriously, I will talk to you about pretty much anything. Except personal information, because the last thing I need to worry about is a stalker. :)**


End file.
